Fun, Food and Fantasies
by Keikokin
Summary: Rampant silliness ensues after a blatant seduction in the Great Hall with food. How does the school react? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Fun, Food & Fantasies by Keikokin

Pairing: DM/HP

Rating: R

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Draco Malfoy loved Fudge Popsicles. It was his one secret Muggle passion. So when his Eagle owl arrived with one from home, early one Saturday morning, he was thrilled. He ripped the paper off and began to lick it.

He licked over the top, and down each side. Then he slid it over his lips and tickled the back of his throat with it. When he eased it back out of his mouth he felt a certain pair of eyes on him. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and sure enough Harry Potter's large green eyes were riveted on him. Draco licked his lips clean seductively and watched Harry's Adam apple move up and down in his throat.

Draco winked at the Gryffindor Seeker. He kept his eyes on Harry while he deep throated the Popsicle all the way to his fingertips. Then he sucked it so hard on the way back out, that the Fudge Popsicle had noticeably decreased in size. Ron and Hermione turned toward Harry as the Seeker let out a moan.

Several Slytherins were grinning at Draco's torment of the Gryffindor. Many of the other students in the hall were starting to notice what was going on as well. Severus Snape was watching as Draco seduced his prey from across the room, and began to laugh behind his hand. Ron and Hermione were wide eyed watching Draco affect Harry in this way. The Headmaster watched the antics over his half-moon spectacles, his steepled hands covering his smile.

Then Draco licked his lips clean again and then ran his fingers over the tip of the frozen dessert. He then sucked each finger clean, while he slowly pulled and pushed each one out of his mouth. Then he ran one finger over his lips and bit at it softly.

Harry whimpered at this, causing Ron, Hermione, and several Gryffindors to giggle. Harry was biting his knuckles in frustration, yet unable to rip his eyes off Draco's performance. It was his secret fantasy to have Draco go down on him in that way.

Then Draco began to move the dessert in and out of his mouth slowly. Then he increased the speed of it. The last few morsels of the dessert dissolved as Draco twisted it in his mouth, very slowly and deliberately.

When he licked the stick clean, he looked Harry straight in the eyes. And Draco finished his performance by licking just his top lip with his tongue, and wiggling his tongue in Harry's direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head, and he almost fell off the back of the bench. Ron had caught him, just before he passed out. Harry looked back at Draco who was writing something down on a piece of paper, which turned into a small crane and flew over to Harry.

Harry opened up the note with shaking hands. It was in Draco's perfect handwriting.

That was just a sampling of what pleasure I could give you, if you could forgive me for my past against you and your friends. Care to go out sometime?

Harry smiled wickedly, and winked at Draco. He took a cherry off Hermione's fruit bowl and broke off just the stem, and put it in his mouth. Draco stared at him in puzzlement.

Harry had the attention of many students and also the Potions Master and Headmaster.

Then Harry smiled and winked again as he pulled the stem from his mouth. Many Gryffindors gawked openly at what he had done. Harry put it in the note and sent it back with Draco's crane, with a note of his own.

Draco caught the crane and opened it. He lifted out the cherry stem, which was now in a perfect double knot. Students around Draco were wide-eyed at the Gryffindors tongue skills. Draco looked up at Harry and gulped. He read the note.

_I will forgive you. But are you brave enough to date a Parselmouth?_

Draco visibly swooned on his spot, but was stopped from falling over by Blaise. He looked lustily over at Harry, and then grabbed a grape from on top of a fruit bowl. He carefully put it into his mouth with his tongue and moved it around his mouth. Then he rolled it out on his tongue, perfectly skinned.

Harry trembled in his seat. Then the crane came back to him with another note.

If I can do that to a grape imagine how fast I can remove your clothes with my mouth. The Three Broomsticks at noon then?

Harry grabbed a pop bottle off the table and drank the whole thing without taking a breath. Then he looked over to Draco and wrote a note back.

If I can drink that in one go, imagine how fast I could suck you down. The answer is yes.

Draco grabbed a soda pop bottle as he read the note and pounded it down as well. He licked his lips clean, and Harry licked his own lips clean too.

Several students were gaping at Harry and Draco, or at each other. Severus and Dumbledore were chuckling. It was clear something new was happening between the two Seekers, and it definitely did not involve fighting.

Shortly after eating, Ron and Hermione, caught up with Harry, who was headed up to the Common Room.

"Hey, Harry, wait up?" Ron called after Harry, and Hermione ran to catch up to them.

"I'm in a rush Ron, what is it?" Harry growled in frustration.

"Rush? Bloody Hell Harry - we had to run most of the way."

'Well fine you caught me, what is it?"

"You tell us what the hell was that little scene in the Great Hall?"

"Keep out of it, Ron."

"Harry! Don't talk to Ron like that!"

"Whatever."

And Harry left to go to the Common Room he wanted to change clothes.

"What the hell was that all about?" said Ron loudly.

"Boy you are thick Weasley," came the voice of Dean Thomas.

"Thick as a brick," said Seamus.

"What do you mean?" said Ron.

"Duh, Ron, they just played the old seduce each other with food trick!" said Seamus.

"And they were good too weren't they love?" asked Dean.

"Seduce each other with …ohmygodRonIjust…." blurted Hermione catching on.

"Bright girl," said Fred coming up behind them.

"Yeah, but she's getting slow hanging with our dense git of a brother," said George.

Dean and Seamus went inside the Common Room laughing. They went immediately to go find Harry.

Harry was just coming out from a quick shower to find Dean and Seamus going through his trunk.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Harry pointedly.

"Helping, of course," said Seamus.

"You need to look good for your date if you're going to hold onto to that slippery Slytherin," said Dean, and chuckled.

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"OH PUHLEASE," said Dean and then he and Seamus started to laugh.

The two began to circle Harry appraisingly. Just then Fred and George entered the room to help out. Harry was getting very embarrassed; after all he was only in a towel.

"Hmm, hair needs work," said Seamus.

"Some cologne maybe, and lose the glasses?" said Dean

"Nice chest," said Fred.

"Tight ass," said George.

And then the foursome pounced on Harry. He never knew what hit him. But in less than an hour even he had to admit, he never looked so good.

The gang had forced him into a pair of contacts that Hermione had bought for him, but he'd never tried. They also poured him into a pair of black leather trousers. The dark green silk tank top looked like it had been spray-painted on his chest. And it had been topped off with a black silk t-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up just slightly to show off his muscular biceps. They'd even magically given him an ear stud. His hair had been worked on until it was more spikes then shaggy. And a few pieces fell strategically over his face to make his eyes more prominent, while hiding most of his scar. The cologne was intoxicating even to him. He was just looking himself over in the mirror when the guys shoved him downstairs.

"Need a test subject," said Fred as they did this. They stopped Harry right before the bottom of the stairs.

George went in search of a 'test subject.' He soon reappeared with a giggling 2nd year that Harry didn't even recognize. She gasped when she saw Harry. She covered her mouth, and looked him over like a piece of cheesecake and letting out a little squeak before she fainted in George's arms.

Harry turned a brilliant shade of cherry red, and tried to turn and run back into his dormitory. The Weasley twins grabbed one arm each and carried him into the Common Room. Hermione swooned and Harry had to catch her, and lay her down on the couch.

"Too strong, maybe? Asked Fred of the gang of Harry's groomers.

"Nah, this is Malfoy after all," said Seamus.

"It's perfect, well maybe some boots," said Dean, and ran to his trunk to find some.

"Oi, Harry?" asked George.

"Yeah?" replied a blushing Harry.

"If things don't work out with you and Malfoy, can we be fuck buddies?" George growled out with lust in his voice. Fred nodded.

Harry let out a bit of a squeak and quickly put himself on the other side of the couch from George.

'"Share and share alike, isn't that what Mother always said?" said Fred, starting to give Harry the once over in a very hungry way.

Harry squeaked again, and yelled, "RON, help!" And Ron came running in from another side room. He took one look at Harry and got the same look as his brothers. Harry squeaked once again and ran up to Dean who had just appeared with a pair of boots for him and bolted from the room, slamming the portrait of the Fat Lady behind him.

"OH, wow, too strong boys," said Seamus.

"Malfoy is one lucky bastard," said the twins.

"He even looked good running away," said Dean, dreamily.

Ron just shifted his pants uncomfortably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was freaking out, trying to get the boots on his feet, when a first year Ravenclaw, came up to him, and swooned, falling at his feet. Harry ran out the front door of the school, straight into Draco Malfoy.

Harry expected to get yelled at for plowing into Malfoy. He expected to be humiliated for dressing up to meet him. But Malfoy exceeded his expectations, in more ways than one. He just grabbed Harry around the waist to keep him from falling, and then inhaled sharply as he took a good look at Harry.

Harry had also inhaled sharply, as he took a good look at Draco. Draco had on a tight white t-shirt, and gray leather pants with matching boots, and soft light blue shirt hanging open over the combination. Harry realized he was having difficulty breathing.

And he stared into Draco's eyes, watching in fascination as they turned from silver to dark, stormy gray.

Draco in turn, couldn't pry his eyes off Harry. Never in his wildest dreams, did Harry ever look this handsome, except maybe that one fantasy where he was in a bubble bath. Draco shook his head, and noticed with pleasure that he seemed to be having the same affect on Harry.

"You look incredible, Harry," Draco whispered in his ear.

"I've never seen you look more handsome, Draco," Harry whispered in his ear.

With great reluctance Draco let Harry go. But then he smiled, and instead took his hand to lead him off toward their destination.

They didn't say anything for a long time once they arrived in Hogsmeade. Finally Draco asked, "Did you still want to go to the Three Broomsticks, Harry?"

'Yeah, I could use a drink."

"So could I."

They ordered their drinks and sat at a corner table. When Rosmerta brought their drinks she whistled at the pair, causing them both to blush. They both chugged their drinks and asked for seconds, along with their lunches.

They chugged their second drinks as well, and then Rosmerta came back with their food, and their third drinks.

"And don't even be thinking about asking for more to drink unless you eat something first," she told them sternly, winked at them and left.

Draco smiled wickedly at Harry and licked the salt off his chicken fingers with his tongue before he deep throated the piece and then he licked his fingers clean. Harry picked up a French fry and sucked it right out of his fingertips.

They both burst out laughing and tucked into their meals.

"So Draco, how come you like a Muggle ice pop?"

"My uncle had them whenever I came to visit."

"Where's he live?"

"The states."

"Whoa?"

"Yeah, so how did you learn to do that thing with the cherry stem?"

"On muggle television I saw someone put a single knot in a stem, and I tried and discovered I could do it twice. I might be able to do it three times, I never tried."

At this Draco choked on his beer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure"

They paid for their meal and left. They walked to a local park in town and sat down on a bench.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"You ever think about me?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Really?" asked Harry happily.

"Sure, I see you all the time in my dreams. And you?" Draco voice had gotten deeper.

"Every night. It sure is easier to talk to you without anyone else around."

"I noticed that too. You ever date anyone seriously before, Harry?"

"No one that matters, now."

"Why now? I mean we had all those years of wasted time, why is it now we finally go out on a date," Draco shook his head.

"Maybe the fantasies are getting too hot to wait any longer?" Harry blushed.

"If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine," said Draco seductively.

Draco put his arm around Harry and leaned in to hear Harry's.

"I dream it's after a Quidditch match and I'm in the shower and you step in and begin to massage my back, then wash me, and well…" Harry was getting embarrassed.

"I think about getting you into one of those tall champagne glasses filled with bubble bath and … and well." Draco was getting hot and bothered by this topic.

Harry leaned over and brushed his lips against Draco's.

"Harry."

And Draco drew Harry into his arms and kissed him with a hunger and desire that was setting him on fire. When he stopped he saw his own desire and hunger reflected in Harry's beautiful eyes.

"Draco, I want you so much."

"OH gods Harry I want you too."

"I know, I know damn it."

"I have my own room Harry, can you meet me there?"

"What time, Draco?"

"Now"

"Perfect"


End file.
